Reeb
Not to be confused with the beer of the same name. A reeb is a sea creature. Appearance A reeb is around the size of an average 11 to 13 year old human when in adulthood, however, it is the size of an average 5 to 7 year old human when born. They appear to be completely black, and they fell alot like swimming togs. Their tail appears to look like three feet impaled to each other. Their two fins are mainly used as hands. An average reeb usually lives to 35 to 40 (male) and/or 45 to 50 (female). Reproduction WARNING: This section may contain disturbing facts. Read at your own risk! Breeding season for reebs usually occurs between February and July. A reeb's reproduction goes something like this: At around age 17, a male reeb will usually search for a female reeb. Usually, this would be done by scent. If a female is not found by the time a male reeb's lifespan is up, the male reeb will turn grey. Grey reebs will most likely mean they are dead. Once the male finds a female, the two do something which looks like the pair are chasing each other around in a circle. While this is happening, the female releases a strong odour to drive away other animals, as well as knock the male unconsious. Once this has happened, the female 'hugs' the male front-to-front, disintegrating it onto the female's stomach. The male's chemicals then make it inside the female, and then lose all gender traits, as the chemicals begin to develop into baby reebs. After 3 months and 7 days, the baby reebs are born inside their mother's womb. The mother then dies (why is unknown), and the baby reebs eat their way out of their mother. Once out, reebs usually move in colonies, until age 13, when they begin spreading out. Habitat Reebs usually live in the ocean. People becoming reebs WARNING: This section may contain disturbing facts. Read at your own risk! There have been some reports across the globe reporting that some people have been turning into reebs in a slow and, from what has been told so far, painful process. On the Clone Earth (reebs cannot be found on any other planet as of 2019), a report has been found discussing a process of how one can turn into a reeb in the order shown below. The process is not recommended. This method does not work on all other planets, including Earth (not the Clone Earth, where reebs live): # Go to Challien, a city in western Jonas. # Wait until 1:43am Jonish Western Time. # Walk around Mt. Spellien three times. # Go up Mt. Spellien via the path to the lava caves. # Enter the lava caves. # Find a black substance. # Consume black substance. # Wait 3 minutes in the lava caves. # Exit lava caves. # Leave mountain for Hot Rock Beach. # Dive into water from wooden diving board. # Let transformation take place. Category:Reebs Category:Species Category:Aquatic species